1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a light source module and, more particularly, to an embedded LED light source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional optical systems, in order to fulfill different requirements of the light source, a light bar can be designed with various shapes to guide the propagation path of light entering the light bar from outside. The light bar generally has an entrance surface for light coupling with an active light source to allow light emitted from the active light source to enter the light bar and thus the active light source is the element actually providing the light. However, a complicated process of light coupling between the active light source and the entrance surface has to be performed so as to improve the optical coupling efficiency as much as possible.
For example, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the conventional light source system which includes an LED package 9 and a light bar 8 independent from each other, wherein the light bar 8 has an entrance surface 81 to allow light to enter the light bar 8 therethrough. In order to allow the light emitted from the LED package 9 to effectively enter the light bar 8 through the entrance surface 81, the emission angle and the disposed distance of the LED package 9 have to be designed previously and then the assembly process can be performed. This manufacturing process is complicated and the light leakage still can not be fully eliminated.